Motorized vehicles are increasingly integrated with computers and computer control systems to provide quick and responsive control systems for the vehicle. Thus, it is desired to accurately track the status of various compartments of a vehicle for processing by the computer/computer system. In particular, as vehicles incorporate “drive by wire” and “brake by wire” systems it is desired to monitor the force applied by a brake (i.e. the force applied by the brake caliper or brake pad to the brake rotor). Although the position of the pedal of the brake system may be monitored to provide an estimate of brake force, it is of course more accurate to detect the brake force closer to the actual application of the brake. Accordingly, there is a need for a brake force sensor which can measure the brake force, as well as a brake force sensor which is reliable and robust.